


Beautiful ... in a way a forest fire is beautiful

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Modification, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to get Sam at Stanford and is surprised to find out that his alpha brother is now an omega... and has a pup. Unfortunately, tragedy strikes the Winchester family again and now Dean's got two dependents in tow and he still doesn't know where his dad is. He could marry Sam off or claim him for himself, but he can't stay unmated - taking an unmated omega on the road is asking for trouble.</p><p>And worst of all, his little brother is now everything he never let himself fantasize about when they were growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful ... in a way a forest fire is beautiful

  **Beautiful… in a way a forest-fire is beautiful**

****==================================================================================================

Dean didn’t know what woke him, but his first impulse was to check on the tiny cherub in the bassinet… _his niece_. Who would’ve thought?

He smiled to himself watching the peacefully sleeping little one for a long moment before succumbing to temptation and gathering her up in his arms. Inhaling the sweet baby scent, he closed his eyes briefly; allowing himself the luxury of simply enjoying the warm weight of her as he held her.

“Jess!”

His eyes flew open at the shout; Sam sounded panicked and his big brother instincts instantly flared to life. Not stopping to think why he wasn’t putting the child back in bed, he opened the door; drawing back in horror at the dull yellow glow and smoke he could see coming from upstairs where his brother’s room lay. Quickly pulling his jacket around the baby to shield her as best as he could, he raced up the stairs to his brother’s room and there, he encountered a sight he had witnessed twenty-two years prior but one that had been seared into his mind. Jess was on the ceiling- or atleast what remained of her- as the fire charred her even as he watched. Sam was on the bed, holding her hand and screaming as he tried and failed to pull her free. Without stopping to ponder on the consequences, he wrapped one arm around his baby brother’s waist and physically hauled him away from his burning mate. Sam fought him the entire way and then screamed as the burning floor collapsed.

All the noise had woken little Emily and she too was crying her little heart out as though she understood what she’d lost that night.

Dean just stood there; blinking as he watched his baby brother’s life shatter the way his own had all those years ago… Huddled against the impala- _exactly the way they had the first time this had happened_ ; Dean couldn’t help but draw parallels to that fateful night- he was, _obviously_ in his Dad’s shoes this time around with nothing in the world to call his own apart from two dependants. Sam was where Dean had been: old enough to comprehend but too traumatized to be able to form a coherent response. And then of course, there was the baby.

He just hoped that it didn’t take another twenty-two years to find and _end_ the bastard that had ruined the Winchester’s life.  
\---

  
The next cognizant memory Dean had was of standing before a chic, elegantly dressed elderly couple with Emily sucking contentedly on a teething –toy as he cradled her in his arms. Behind the couple, he could make out Sam kneeling in front of a grave, teary-eyed and broken the way his father had been all those years ago. While every instinct in him wanted to comfort his brother, he forced himself to focus on what the couple was saying: “- consider adopting her?”

Dean blinked, “Huh?”

“I- … we know it’s a lot to ask; especially from such a virile unattached alpha as yourself, but we are getting on in years. And while we’d love to raise our granddaughter, Emily needs someone… _livelier_ … She seems comfortable with you. Of course we are willing to pay you handsomely-”

“Woah-woah-woah… Hold on.” Dean interrupted, outraged, “Emily is _Sam’s_ daughter. He’s the one who’ll be deciding her future.”

“Sam?” The woman asked; confusion evident in her features.

“Your daughter- Jessica’s mate?” Dean hazarded, wondering if there had been a case of mistaken identity... He’d assumed they were Jessica’s parents but… _who were these people, really?!_

“The omega, ah yes.” The woman nodded. “Yes, yes of course… The omega should be close to the child. At least till she’s weaned off…”

“Now hold it just a minute-” Dean growled, affronted.

“Darling, having him take both the omega and the child might be a better option. After all, if you remember… Samuel was always…” The man paused, searching for a word to describe Dean’s brother before finishing, “ _high strung_ …He’s going to need someone with more energy than either of us possess at our age to be kept on the straight and narrow… Remember how Jess had to-”

“Sam is his own person, damnit!” Dean cut in, his fraternal protective instincts flaring to life. As the parents of Sam’s alpha mate and the sole custodian of Jessica’s estate (Omegas couldn’t legally be inheritors), the Moore’s had first right over the fate of his omega sibling, and he _had_ been considering leaving Sam and little Emily under their care for safety but the more he heard the more hesitant he was to leave Sam in the care of these traditionalists.

“He’s an omega, dear.” The man corrected him with a pitying smile, “And I understand it’s very difficult for you to come to terms with your brother’s transformation. But thing is, he agreed to be turned and he _is_ an omega. And as such, he needs an alpha. It would be best if you’re willing to shoulder his responsibility, but we understand if it’s too much to ask…”

“What… what happens if I refuse?” Dean asked, hesitant to even question what horrors awaited his brother if Sam refused to go with him.

“We’d shelter him, of course. I’m sure we’d be able to find a suitable alpha in a week or two, despite the fact that he’s damag-”

Dean felt his blood turn to ice, “I’ll take him.”

“As your mate?” The woman enquired, peering up at him from over her glasses, “Because we’re not letting the poor boy suffer being taken for a ride to just act as a hole for an alpha without the assurance of a mating.”  
\---

“I’m not getting mated!” Sam’s outraged voice cut through their discussion and Dean turned just in time to see as his brother’s horrified expression as he turned to run from them.

Shooting the couple an apologetic look he gave chase; catching up to his brother behind a memorial where Sam’s legs had evidently given way.

“Sammy…”

“I’m not mating anyone, Dean. Not- not even you!”

“I know,” Dean sighed.

Sam glanced up, surprised, “You do?”

Dean smiled tiredly as he slithered down the cool marble wall to sit next to his omega brother. He hated how sweet Sam smelled to him despite the overlying scent of grief. “You just lost your mate, Kiddo. Of course you don’t wanna get saddled to another alpha.”

“But-”

“But you need a custodian. Jess’ parents weren’t wrong about that-”

A sob tore free from the younger Winchester.

“Not going to abandon you to the wolves, Sammy.” Dean murmured, nudging his brother’s shoulders conspiratorially till he coaxed a tiny smile from the omega. “I was thinking, how ‘bout we get engaged, you and I? You don’t have to marry me, and you’d be free to find yourself an alpha of your choice whenever you’re ready. But till then… I can shield you.”

“As my custodian, I’d have to have your scent, Dean… and that means-”

“We’ll be stuck together in a car for about eighteen hours a day, Sammy. And then we’d be sharing motel rooms. I don’t think scent is going to be a problem.”

“And Emily?”

“Of course she’d be coming with us.”

Sam raised big, watery eyes as he understood the magnitude of what Dean was offering, “You’re sure?”

The scent thing would go both ways and no omega or beta would even give Dean the time of the day if they went ahead with this. Especially not with the scent of an infant thrown into the mix.

“’Course I am, baby brother. Don’t sweat it. … Just… just tell me that you’re okay with this plan?”

Sam closed his eyes as he bid a silent farewell to Jessica. And then he nodded.  
\---

The engagement ceremony was a small, impersonal affair at the local registrar’s office and Dean felt his palms sweating as he waited for the Moore’s to arrive with Sam and Emily. He had been reluctant to be parted from either, but the older couple had insisted on a formal ‘giving away’ which included the intended couple being incommunicado the day before the ‘mating’. Since it was just an engagement ceremony, they had separated just after dinner instead of in the morning as tradition demanded, but still; after the days of sharing a suite with Sam and Emily, Dean found it impossible to fall asleep without the soft murmur of their breathing.

He stood up as the Moore’s arrived and felt a lump in his throat as he watched Sam step in demurely after the couple. Dressed in a beige suit, Sam was a veritable vision: broad shoulders tapering down to a tiny- ideal omega waist before flaring slightly at the hips. If he had developed breasts after his transformation, they were small enough that Dean couldn’t tell from looking at him. Barefoot and bare- necked, Sam left his eyes lowered as he was lead up to Dean.

Dressed in his leather jacket and tee-shirt paired with well-worn denims, he felt under-dressed and as unsuitable for someone like his baby brother as chalk was to cheese, but then again; he’d always admired how well Sam had grown up despite the shortcomings of their childhood. Looking at his brother now, he was sure that no one could tell that he’d spent his early years in ramshackle shacks and run-down apartments instead of mansions with landscaped gardens and pure silver cutlery.

It galled him to tie someone that far beyond his league to a nearly penniless hunter (well, fake credit-cards didn’t really count, did they?) like himself but as fate would have it; he was the safest option for Sam at the moment.

Suppressing a sigh, Dean extended his hand, palm-up; and after a brief hesitation, Sam accepted, sliding his own slightly bigger hand in Dean’s. He gave a gentle squeeze, knowing it had to be hard for his brother to be ‘given away’ like chattel.

Sam looked up to meet his eyes the first time when, after slipping on the promise-ring; Dean offered him two of his leather bracelets instead of a traditional omega collar. He ignored the Moore’s frowns to revel in the slight upturn of his brother’s lips as Sam smothered a smile. Watching unexpected tears escape those hazel eyes when he produced shoes for Sam’s bare toes made him wish he’d sprung for a new pair instead of just bringing Sam’s regular boots; but what made his heart break was the heartfelt gratitude in Sam’s mumbled ‘thanks’ when he knelt to help him into said boots instead of letting him leave the room barefoot because Emily was suddenly shy and refusing to relinquish her hold on her father’s fingers.

He signed the documents legalizing his claim on Sam and Emily and was glad that there was no prolonged celebration given how somber the occasion was. Driving away from Palo Alto with Sam in the passenger seat was akin to breathing painlessly after the long years of their separation.  
\---

Dean had known that it wouldn’t be easy, having Sam in such close quarters all the time given how every cell in him wanted to claim and own the fertile young omega. He’d barely driven for an hour- with the window rolled down to ensure the car was well ventilated - but still the alluring scent was driving him crazy.

Sam sat statue-still beside him, Emily’s baby carrier still strapped to his torso and Dean kept to the back roads as they drove out of town. Not wanting to risk getting pulled over, he stopped at the first ‘Mom n’ Me’ store they passed for a car-seat. The kitten plushy was completely unplanned but the angelic nearly toothless smile that Emily bestowed upon him on receipt of her gift was more than enough to make the slight decrease in funds worthwhile.

 

..

  
It’s after the thousandth impatient sigh from Sam that Dean eventually snaps, “What?!”

“What’s the hold-up?”

“Car-seat,” Dean growled, displeased about the thought of the brightly coloured seat fixed to his car but reluctantly aware of its necessity.

“Yeah, so?”

“What’dya mean ‘so?”

“Why don’t you hook it up to where Dad had hooked up mine?”

“You didn’t have a car-seat,” Dean snapped, bending again to fix the final strap.

“I didn’t have a car-seat?”

“You did. … Kind-a.” He answered as he straightened, suppressing a smile.

“What do you mean ‘kind-a’?”

“You’re looking at it, kiddo.”

“You?”

“You rode on my lap.” Dean shrugged, and then tugged at the fastenings one final time to check they were sturdy enough before settling Emily in. “I was all the safety you needed… besides, seat-belt laws weren’t all that stringent back then.”

Sam peered at him for a long minute as though trying to figure out how that worked before nodding. Fortunately, Emily was happy- and distracted enough with her stuffed kitten to not protest being strapped into the back seat and once he’d had both members of his family settled; they were finally on their way out of California.  
\---

The first night Sam walked into their room and stopped suddenly enough that Dean bumped into him as he followed him in. “Dean…”

Picking up on the unease in his sibling’s voice; Dean glanced up as well, wondering if there were clown prints or something on the wall-paper. It took a minute to realize that it was just the single bed that had given the omega pause.

“You and Emily can share the bed.”

“You?” Sam asked, frowning at the two arm-chair and no-couch arrangement. Dean had to smile, trust his brother to always worry about others.

“There’s a reason we have camping gear in the trunk, Sammy. Don’t worry ‘bout me.”

Sam nodded and there was no further conversation that night. Or the next day… Or night.

If it hadn’t been for Emily’s baby babble, or Dean’s own baby-talk to the infant, they would have been absolutely silent. Sure Dean asked his brother about his food preference or other inane things, but the younger man remained resolutely quiet. Dean frowned as he watched Sam nurse his niece. Sam was turned away for him for propriety reasons, and Dean looked dutifully away; but he couldn’t un-see the glimpse of lace and the flash of pale skin as he did. It took reminding himself that his brother hadn’t spoken in twenty-four hours to force down the unexpected erection the oddly erotic sight had provoked.

As he lay in his sleeping bag that night, Dean wondered what it said about him that such a tiny glimpse of his brother’s - his widowed brother’s- skin could rouse such a reaction in him. He was sure it was nothing good.

Dean firmed his jaw and determined never to let Sammy see that part of himself…

 

 

The first time that resolution was tested was the first time he headed to the laundry with his and Sam’s bag in tow. … It was a miracle Sam hadn’t accompanied him and Emily on this little excursion.

Separating the whites from the coloured stuff, Dean had frozen when he’d chanced upon Sam’s lingerie: pale creamy satin and lace boy-cut panties with matching top-halves. It was a size double-A, which explained why Sam’s breasts were not obvious at first glance; but the thought of his brother in these delicate looking scraps of satin and lace had him sprouting wood like a teenager. Quickly unloading the rest of the clothes into the washer, Dean closed the lid and reached down to help Emily perch over it; her innocent peals of laughter as the machine whirled under her giving him the time he needed to calm himself.  
\---  
It was a week before Sam told him to take the bed with Emily. At his frown, the younger man explained that he wouldn’t be sleeping anyway.

Dean sighed, “Sammy,”

The omega just shook his head, “Please, Dean. … I- .. everytime I close my eyes, I can see her burning. Please.”

“Let me try something?”

Sam hesitated but nodded, halting putting his hands in Dean’s upturned ones and allowing himself to be led to the bed. Dean felt him stiffen when he curled up behind the younger boy, but Sam didn’t protest. He gently ran his fingers through the tousled locks, wishing for the thousandth time that he could take away his brother’s pain.

He watched the omega’s breathing slow and was sure he would drop off in a few more minutes; so it was a surprise when the younger man jerked out of bed and stalked over to the couch.

He followed him instinctively, “S’mmy?”

“I-… I can’t, Dean…”

“Can’t what?” Dean asked cautiously. He’d been careful to keep his hips angled away so Sam couldn’t be talking about that…

Sam just shook his head and buried his face in his palms.

Dean waited for another minute before coming to a decision, “Alright. We gotta talk, Kiddo.”

Sam peered up from behind wet lashes.

Dean felt his heart clench, “You’re killing yourself, man…”

Sam sniffled.

“And I get it, alright? I can’t even imagine what you’re going through, Sammy; but I can’t watch you do this to yourself anymore… Do this to Emily…”

“You take care of her,” Sam acknowledged.

“I do. And love to. I’m more thankful than I can say that you trust me with her, Sam; but she’s your kid, man.”

Sam looked betrayed and it took a minute for Dean to understand the look. “Look, I’m not complaining, alright? I mean, I love her. And I love taking care of her, I do. … but she needs her Daddy.”

Dean hesitated before continuing, “I remember how Dad got after we lost mom, Sammy… and you were the one to suffer the most. I-… I just don’t want that for Emily, you know?”

Sam swallowed.

“And she’s your way back, alright? She’s innocent Sam. … And she can heal you. But you have to let her in.”

“She can heal me?” Sam repeated incredulously.

Dean nodded, “Children are amazing like that. Why d’you think Dad didn’t want you to know about the monsters? You were innocent. And you saved him. You did-”

“You were a kid too,” Sam interjected.

“I’d seen Mom die. … Didn’t really help me save my innocence you know?” He shrugged.

“I… I don’t know what to do, Dean…”

“Just… spend more time with Em, okay? Not just when you’ve to feed her… And try and get some sleep.”

“I-”

“Nightmares, I know.” Dean nodded, “But you have me for that, your very own dream-catcher.”

Sam blushed and ducked his head.

“Wanna give it another try?” Dean asked, holding out his hand again.

Sam nodded, slipping his hand in a repeat of his earlier action. And this time when Dean curled around his two charges, it was only ten minutes before Sam drifted off.  
\---  
“Separate rooms,”

Dean paused with one foot out of the impala at Sam’s unexpected words. “What?”

He’d thought they’d been doing better. In the two months he’d had; they were still not back to being ‘them’ … but they had been getting there. Sam didn’t look so hollowed out anymore and actually interacted with Emily. He was still awkward around Dean but he’d attributed that to the changed equation between them now that Sam was omega. Hell, just that morning Sam had actually wondered off by himself at the store and Dean had found him and Emily waiting for him by the cash-counter, a brown paper packet clutched in his hands. He wasn’t sure if Sam was trying to hide the packet from him or what, so he’d stayed silent as he’d paid; wondering what could Sam have bought for $75.

“My…my…” Sam’s cheeks were a bright red as he stuttered out an explanation, “My heat’s starting, Dean. A-aa-and I’d li-lii-like some pri-i-vacy. Please.”

“Oh… OH… Umm.. of course, S’mmy. Whatever you need. Alright?”

Sam managed a small smile and a nod.

“Uh… Em’s staying with me?” Dean checked before moving.

Sam nodded, cheeks flaring even brighter as he acknowledged that he didn’t want his daughter around.  
\---  
Dean hesitated briefly in front of the shut door before steeling himself and knocking, his need to confirm Sam’s safety making him willing to brave the awkwardness that was sure to ensue.

It took a long minute, but Sam eventually opened the door in a tee and soft, worn-in sweat-pants. His hair was tousled as though he’d just climbed out of bed but Dean only noticed all of this later, frozen to his spot by the overwhelming scent of Sam’s heat. It took him everything he had not to push the door open wider and claim Sammy for himself, but he tightened his hold on Emily and forced a neutral expression on his face. “S’mmy?”

“Dean, what’re you…?”

“Got you breakfast,” He interrupted, thrusting the bag out before Sam could finish.

For a moment he thought the omega would refuse, but the Sam opened the door a little wider and Dean was struck by the scent of alpha. He bristled.

“You got company, Kiddo?”

“What?” Sam looked confused, but it only made him more irate.

“You asked for a separate room so you could invite an alpha to your bed, Sam? Really?!” He snapped, “I-..I know I’m not exactly a catch… but how could you be so stupid? Letting an alpha into your room while you’re in heat? Are you insane?! … I mean, alright; I get not feeling safe with me. I thought I’d hidden how you were like a friggin’ wet-dream for me. .. But obviously, I haven’t. So yeah, I get you not being able to trust that I’d keep my hands to myself while you’re in heat. But a stranger?”

“I think we should continue this inside,” Sam interrupted pointedly, yanking his door wider and stepping aside so he could enter.

Dean hesitated; if it smelled this good with the door open just a crack, then it would a nightmare for him inside, but he firmed his jaw and stepped through regardless. Sam’s safety was more important than his discomfort.

“Is he still here?” He grumbled, hoisting Emily higher so that he could bury his nose in her hair in an effort to block out Sam’s scent.

“There is no-one, Dean,” Sam sighed, “It’s a synthetic.”

“Oh…” Dean coloured, “Does… does it help?”

“It’s better than nothing,” Sam answered. He hesitated before adding, “Thank you for allowing me to buy it.”

Dean’s head shot up, “Sam that’s… you don’t have to thank me, dude. Or ask for permission.”

“I do, actually.” Sam returned, “I-… I was supposed to spend this heat alone.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s my first heat after Em… Chances of conceiving are way too high… So Jess decided we’d separate. Make sure my heat-scent didn’t bother her.”

“Damn…” Dean whispered, “Just… couldn’t she have… I dunno… used protection?”

“She came from a family of traditionalists,” Sam shrugged, “They brought her to believe it was beneath an alpha to… you know.”

Dean felt his jaw clench, “She’d have got you toys atleast, right? To help you?”

Sam shook his head, “It’s improper.”

“Well, you’re not with her any longer.” Dean muttered, knew it was a crude statement, but just the thought of his brother being left to suffer like that had his blood boiling.

Sam didn’t answer for a long moment, so Dean prepared to leave. Then, “I don’t think I’d be unsafe with you.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Did you even listen to what I said outside?... I mean, it’s great that you don’t; but-”

“Can I hold Em? Please?”

Dean looked down at the infant in his arms. She’d been the only thing keeping him from ravaging Sam, but she was Sam’s kid. He handed her off and held his breath, backing up slightly and taking care to only breathe with his mouth.

Sam snorted, “Aaand I rest my case,”

“Huh?”

“Dean you’re an unmated alpha standing in a heat-afflicted omega’s room. And don’t tell me it’s fine because I was an alpha too, once. And I remember, alright? Besides, you just told me that I was like your fantasies come to life. So I know how hard it has to be for you to stand there and not claim me. … Even if I didn’t know that, the way you’ve been clutching at Emily and burying your nose in her hair every time you had to inhale would’ve been a clue.”

Dean blushed.

“And yet, when I asked for her, you just handed her over, man. No questions, no trying to avoid it-”

“She’s your kid,”

“So she is,” Sam agreed, lowering her to the bed and quickly creating a pillow fort to keep her from rolling off before advancing on Dean.

He backed away, couldn’t help it. Only when he felt the wall behind him did he pause, glancing up -panicked -into Sam’s eyes.

Sam only smiled, placing his hands on either side of Dean’s head to pin him as he leaned in close.

Dean bit his lip even as his fingers clawed on the wallpaper to keep from grabbing at the sweet-smelling omega.

“You’re hurting yourself to keep from touching me, Dean. What else do I need to see to be convinced that I’m safe with you?” Sam breathed.

“What?” Dean licked his parched lips, “What’re you saying, Sammy?”

Sam dropped his arms and backed away suddenly, “I really shouldn’t have done that.”

“Its fine,” Dean choked out.

“Huh? Oh, not that. Although, yeah; I’m sorry ‘bout that too. It’s just that …now that I have your scent this synthetic’s _really_ not gonna be enough.” He confessed miserably.

“What do you need?” Dean found himself asking out of long habit.

Sam glanced up, “Hmm?”

“What do you need, Sammy?” He repeated.

Tip-tilted hazel eyes narrowed, “Are you offering?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Dean found himself answering, “Whatever you need.”

“I couldn’t-”

“I’m offering,” Dean interrupted.

Sam swallowed, “I could get pregnant,”

“I’ll use protection,” Dean shrugged, “If you still… you know… we could abort… or deal. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. But for right now, all that matters is that if you want; I’m willing.”

Sam held his gaze for a long minute before nodding, “Then yes, please.”  
\---

  
For an interminable moment after the decision, both brothers remained frozen with no idea about how to proceed, but then Dean remembered that as an older brother -and an alpha- it was his responsibility. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Sam?”

“Mhmm?”

“I need you to promise me something before we do this, alright?”

The younger one- lately always taciturn, simply raised a curious brow.

“I need you to promise me that once you find a suitable alpha; someone deserving of you and Emily… and willing, _obviously_ -” he chuckled at his own joke, “-you’re not going to hesitate. I’d appreciate being informed, but its fine with me if you decide to tell me after the fact too. You-”

Sam’s bark of incredulous laughter silenced him.

“What?”

“You do realize that it’s usually the reverse, right?” Sam asked, his eyes unexpectedly soft, “Most people ask to never be abandoned-”

“Most people don’t force someone into a mate-ship either,” he returned sourly.

“Is that what you think you’re doing? Forcing me?”

“Not now,” Dean admitted, “But you never wanted to marry me, Sammy,”

“I didn’t want to marry anyone, Dean… besides, I think I might’ve changed my mind…” He finished sultrily, feeling his next wave of heat rapidly approaching.

Dean felt his eyes darken at the tone, licking his lips as he stalked over to the younger boy, pulling him into his arms, “Yeah?”

Sam’s cheeks pinkened adorably, “Yes, alpha.”

“Good to know,” Dean mumbled, hands moving down Sam’s back to rest possessively at the dip on his lower back.

“Emily,” Sam gasped, struggling to retain coherence as he felt himself succumbing.

“Sleeping. I fed her just ‘fore I came. And changed her diapers. She doesn’t need us for awhile more.”

“This isn’t-” Sam protested, forcing himself to think of his daughter through the maddening sensations Dean was building in him.

“We might’ve had a late night last night,” Dean confessed, nipping lightly at the base of his throat.

Sam wanted to grumble but Dean did something right then that had him sighing with pleasure. He forced out one last coherent thought before letting go, “Door,”

Dean protested wordlessly before making himself take a step back, “Alright, I’ll check the protections. Meanwhile, I want you to start losing your clothes.”

Sam grinned, “Deal.”  
\---

  
By the time Dean turned from locking the door and checking the salt lines, Sam was down to his lingerie.

“Damn,” He cursed softly, taking in the smooth skin barely hidden by the scraps of satin and lace. “You’re beautiful, Sammy.”

He drank in the sight of the small, high breasts covered in black lace and the smooth contours of the omega’s flat abdomen leading to matching black boy-shorts with lace at the sides and satin covering the important bits. He’d pictured Sam to look gorgeous when he’d first seen the kind of undergarments the omega preferred, but the actual sight still left him breathless.

“I-… I could re-start my meds,” Sam whispered.

“Huh?” was the most eloquent response he could come up with.

“The tablets I was supposed to take?” Sam supplied.

Dean furrowed his brow, “I don’t understand… Tablets for what?”

“You know…” Sam trailed off awkwardly. Then, “I know you prefer your partners to actually have something up here,” He patted his small breasts.

“You’re perfect, Sammy,” Dean whispered, heart clenching as he understood what Sam was alluding to. He wished he’d not flaunted his conquests the way he had growing up... “You don’t need any tablets.”

“I didn’t finish my course,” Sam confessed, “Once Jess was gone, getting the kind of body she wanted seemed-” He shrugged.

“Jess made you-?”

“NO!” Sam protested quickly, “It’s just that… since omegas are rarely naturally endowed, most take supplements to get the kind of body they want…Jess and I… we- we wanted me to have a…a traditional body.”

Dean nodded, “Well… what do you want now, Sammy?”

“It would make hunting difficult,” Sam hedged.

“But if you didn't have to hunt?” Dean prompted.

“I... I don't know, man. On one hand, I really don't want to change. .. but then again, hot sex-”

Dean snorted, “If you think you need big boobs for hot sex, little brother; then I've really failed you.”

Sam blushed, “Can we decide later?”

“Impatient much?” Dean mocked as he sank to his knees, fingers lightly kneading the satin covered skin of his rear.

“Dean!” Sam gasped, hands trying and failing to grab at the short locks on the back of his head.

Dean mouthed at his navel. From this close he could make out the faint lines marking where the skin had stretched to accommodate Emily before her birth. His fingers rubbed the soft skin absently, “Where’s the scar?”

“Hmmm?”

“From your caesarean?”

“Oh,” Sam blushed, “I- uh… we opted for a natural birth. It’s healthier for the baby.”

Dean pressed a kiss into his navel, “How did you grow so strong, S’mmy?”

The omega smiled, his hands brushing through dark blonde locks once before retreating and clasping behind his back, “Had a good teacher,”

Dean grinned at Sam’s harsh inhale as his fingers grazed the edge of the omega’s waistband.

“Dean!”

He only grinned, mouthing wetly at the smooth satin. Sam’s fingers twitched with visible need to touch but he fisted his hands to keep from doing what they wanted.

“It’s okay,” Dean lifted his head to whisper, grabbing a hand from where Sam was hiding them behind his back to rest against the back of his head, “you can touch.”

Sam gasped at the contact and blushed.

Dean sucked at the delicate bulge through the silky satin in response.

“Dean… alpha… Alpha, please!” Sam babbled, his heat and the welcome wet suction of Dean’s mouth even through the soft material too much for him to handle.

Dean lifted his head again to meet the blown iris of Sam’s eyes, “Don’t hold back.”

Sam choked at the permission, bending nearly in half as he cradled the back of Dean’s head in his palms and guiding the alpha’s mouth to where he needed it. Dean smiled in satisfaction when Sam abruptly trembled in his hold and then seemed to go limp, docilely allowing himself to be spread on the narrow motel bed. He took in the rumpled covers for the first time since he’d set foot in the room and shook his head fondly.  
\---  
Dean shifted the sleeping infant to a pillow fort on the floor and fetched a moist rag to clean Sam up before the magnitude of his actions hit him, making him hesitate with his fingers hovering over the waistband of the soiled underpants.

“De…?”

He glanced up, silently cursing his pale skin as he felt the bright red of shame spill over his face as he met his brother’s hazel eyes. “Just wanted to clean you up, Sammy.”

His brother nodded mutely, lifting his hips slightly to help Dean who obediently dragged the soft material down the length of the omega’s long legs. Focused on his task, it took a minute for Dean’s brain to catch up to the changes to his brother’s body. And he couldn’t stop his strangled sob.

Raising moist eyes to meet Sam’s, Dean crawled up the bed to pull the younger man into his arms: he may not have seen Sam in the recent years, but they’d never had much privacy growing up and his brother had been more than proportional. Now he was barely what he’d been back when Dean had been toilet-training him and the loss of that virility had him grieving. He couldn’t imagine how Sam could have ever agreed to something like this and as Sam’s fingers dug into his biceps, he realized that Sam had weathered the transition alone.

“I had Jess,” Sam murmured, making him realize he’d whispered the last part out loud.

“I know,” He managed to choke out but the way Sam gripped him told him that he should’ve been there too. … Sam may have loved the blonde alpha and she, him; but she’d wanted Sam as he was now… and though she’d undoubtedly known the magnitude of Sam’s sacrifice; she couldn’t have understood… _not like he could_ …Especially because female alphas were wired differently than the males.

He pressed a kiss to the sweaty brown hair and repeated his words from earlier, “So brave,”

Sam’s smile was watery and though he didn’t say it, Dean knew that his brother understood that he finally had someone, who could empathize with his loss. … because Sam may have wanted it and he may be happy as he was now, but he’d been an alpha for the first twenty one years of his life (And a damn good one, if Dean did say it himself) and giving up on such an integral part of himself couldn’t have been easy.

“I got more than I lost,” Sam whispered and Dean nodded; levering himself up to make his way down Sam’s body again.

And he realized that somehow, even this suited Sam … That while he’d have made a good alpha in other circumstances, he was a natural omega too.  
\---

  
Dean had been terrified of taking things too fast if he ever got a chance to actually have Sam; but he was relieved to find that when the actual moment came, he was so focused on making sure that the omega welcomed his touches, that his own wants took a back seat.

Sam was flushed and getting fairly vocal by the time Dean even touched that sensitive opening just behind his balls. His head jerked up at Sam’s breathless gasp as his callused fingers touched that brand new entrance.

“Sammy?”

“Feels good,” His brother assured.

Dean nodded but bit his lip, for the first time aware of the dull throbbing pain of his own dick getting strangled behind the thick material of his denims (that he was yet to shed). He stoked over the delicate skin a few times, feeling the way it fluttered under his caresses and the tempting wetness that oozed from it. He carefully slipped just the tip of his finger inside and gasped at the sweet tightness of it.

“Sammy, can you…?” He trailed off, unable to put words to his question.

Sam, as always understood him flawlessly, “Traditional body, remember? I can take your knot.”

Dean closed his eyes in relief. Often, given that female alphas had an ovipositor instead of a knot; the alpha-turned-omegas mated to them opted not to have the full surgery that would allow them to accept a knot. He didn’t know what had prompted Sam and Jessica to choose the full transformation, but he was grateful for it.

“Do… do you want to?” Dean asked, not wanting to presume.

Sam just spread his legs wider in response, making Dean chuckle softly. He eased another finger inside next to the first and hid his smile when Sam whined in frustration.

“More,” The omega whispered.

Ignoring his own body’s urging to just slam into that sinfully tight hole, Dean continued adding fingers till he was up to three and just teasing the tip of his fourth in alongside.

“Dean, please… I- I’m ready,”

The alpha in him rumbled in agreement and he finally shed his- _by now_ \- agonizingly tight jeans. He crouched over the omega, poised to finally claim him and hesitated, “You’re sure?”

Sam nodded vehemently, reaching out to grab at Dean’s shoulders and pull him closer.

Dean closed his eyes and sank in, trembling with the need to move but holding himself still on that perfect ledge for another second just so he could appreciate the ecstasy on the… on his omega’s face. His knot formed unsurprisingly fast, locking them together and he turned them over so Sam was resting on him instead of the other way ‘round.

 

 

They were just beginning to bask in the afterglow when there was a soft snuffle, a hitched breath and then Emily’s low whimpers.

Sam pressed his forehead against Dean’s clavicle and sighed, “Shit,”

Dean’s palm came up to pull Sam closer briefly and the omega relaxed involuntarily at the wordless promise of safety and comfort in that touch. Dean readjusted Sam in his hold and pulled up his right leg to bend at the knee, opening himself up slightly so he could reach. Then, with a fortifying breath he grabbed at the sensitive tissue and squeezed. He couldn’t keep the groan in and the bitten off cry had Sam looking up.

“Dean?”

“H-hold on,” He managed to croak through the agony flooding his system as he tightened his fist, “The knot will take another minute to go down,”

The omega just looked back blankly before comprehension dawned and then he was scrambling upright, “What?! Dean you… its okay for her to cry a little, man… it’s healthy…” but by then his knot had gone down enough to slip out of the omega as Sam moved.

He just laid there- _chest heaving as he_  determinedly ignored the tears in his eyes, “Just get her, Sammy. _Please_. She’s hungry.”

Sam shook his head but made his way to the little nest of blankets on the floor on unsteady feet. Cradling the infant, he brought her back to bed.

Dean smiled faintly as he watched them, shuffling so that the majority of the space was left for his little family.

“No, _stay_.”Sam murmured, raising his head to meet his eyes.

He nodded, moving back to reclaim his spot on the center of the bed, but hesitated when Sam offered him the child. “She’s hungry. Needs you, not me,”

“You can already differentiate between her cries, can’t you?” Sam whispered as he straddled him.  _Jess had been the same way, but still; she had not been infallible..._ Dean, on the other hand was-  _more often than not-_ right about her needs.

Dean shrugged, nearly dropping the kid when Sam reached behind to position himself and sank down in one smooth movement, burying Dean back in the sweet warmth of his body.

“Hold still, ‘kay?”

He nodded, swallowing dryly as his brother accepted the sleepy child back and settled her in the crook of his arm to nurse.

“Sammy,” He whispered, his heart swelling so much that he thought it might burst.

The omega just smiled.

“We need to talk about the future,” He muttered, unable to take his eyes off the child and his mate.

“We find Dad and hunt the demon that-”

“No,” Dean interrupted, “Not gonna make Emily grow up on the road like we did,”

“Dean?” Sam whispered, his tone filled with awe.

“Once she starts school, I want us to settle down… I’ll find a job. You could complete your degree…”

“And … and hunting?”

“We can still hunt when she has vacations. Or I could do a few one-man jobs.”

“Not letting you out without back-up,”

“I can handle myself, Sammy.”

“Well, I don’t want you to,” He shot back, tossing Dean’s own words back in his face from before he’d known about Sam’s change.

The alpha smiled, curling upwards carefully so as not to crush the infant snuggled between them to steal a kiss, “ _Stubborn Bitch_.”

Sam just grinned, “ _Idiotic Jerk_.”

Emily snuffled quietly as though she wanted in the moment too and Dean’s grin only widened as he whispered, ‘ _Darling Terror_ ’ and brushed the silky soft strands of chocolate hair; satisfaction filling him as she relaxed between them.

The end.  



End file.
